The Better Life
by pandamochi123
Summary: The better life of Lin Beifong and Tenzin. They already have one child and are getting married soon. Will they have more and will they live happily ever after? Linzin AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! This is my first ever fic/story. Uhm.. I guess the only thing that is not mentioned in this is Lin and Tenzin's age. Let's just say Lin is about 30 and, of course, Tenzin is 31. Also, there'll be another A/N at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tomorrow was finally June 16th, one of most awaited day of everyone in Republic City, especially a certain pair. A special pair in which involved a certain temporary on leave chief and a new representative of the Air Nomads for the Council. Tomorrow was a day specifically for love, it was the day of Lin Beifong and Tenzin's wedding.

June 16 was always a big day for Lin and Tenzin. Just fourteen years ago, Lin and Tenzin had their first date and kiss at Narook's Noodle Shop. About three years after, they visited the Southern Air Temple to get away from their annoying family, and unbeknownst to them, it was the day they had first made love. Although, through out their lives, this day was mainly of happiness, exactly seven years ago tomorrow, Lin had a near death experience, it was the day she had gotten her two scars on her flawless face.

* * *

_Nearly Seven Years Ago_

"Chief, it has been reported that the Triple Threat Triad has been outside the dock of the ship that goes straight to Air Temple Island," Saikhan nervously told the deprived Chief Toph Beifong.

"Alright, since this will be our only chance to confront them, form the best team you can make right now, make sure Captain Beifong will lead this missiom. We need to take this head on," Toph said without thinking, she really wanted to get them into their cells that already had their names on it.

"Yes, Chief."

"Officers, check the perimeter, remember to look out for any sign of the triad. We cannot risk losing this misson." Lin then quickly took off her sole of her boot and used her seismec sense. Nothing. Something felt off.

"WAIT. Do not move, something is wrong, I don't know what but -" Lin was then, suddenly, hit with two sharp ice daggers, right across the right side of her face.

Despite what had just happened, Lin fought, she got her cables and shot them towards the direction in which the ice daggers came from, it then wrapped the waterbender of the triad and threw him to the building, head first, he groaned, then went unconcious. She fought with her men, trying to bring the triad down, which they succeded. Next thing she knew, Lin fell to the ground, she felt blood coming down her face, and surprisingly felt something wet going down her legs. _What's going on?_

"Lin Beifong, how is she, what room is in she? Is she okay," Tenzin had a lot of things going through his mind. He was the first to be notified about Lin, was the first to visit her, and no one knew of her condition.

"She came in an hour ago, she had been pale, her face had been bleeding, and she also believed that she had been bleeding between her legs." The doctor said as he came closer to Tenzin. _Why was she bleeding between her legs?_

"What exactly happened?"

"Her officers said that she and others went to check out a lead on the triads. When they were about to check out the perimeter, the Chief had been hit two ice daggers on the right side of her face. And then she had somehow been hit in her inner left thigh, most likely caused by an earthbender."

"Oh Lin, why in the spirits did you have to go on this mission."

"Well, I'm sorry Twinkletoes Jr., I instructed her to go. Have you forgotten that Lin would of done this no matter what happened?"

"Top-"

"Not now, Tenzin." Toph then faced in the direction of the doctor, "When can we see her?"

"You can go now, if you two would like."

"Come on, Twinkletoes Jr."

* * *

_Present Day_

Tenzin smiled, no matter how old he and his father were, Toph always managed to call them Twinkletoes.

"Why are you all smiley all of a sudden," A smirk had just appeared on Lin's face.

Tenzin looked at Lin, then to the bundle of joy in her arms. Seven months ago, Lin had given birth to their first child, a daughter named Jinora. Ironically, tomorrow would be a year in which they had found out Lin had been expecting.

"Oh, I was just reminincing of the events of what happened years exactly from tomorrow," a frown slowly appeared on his face, "Then I was thinking about what happened the day of the accident and how your mother called me Twinkletoes."

Lin came up to his chest, he wrapped his arm around her waist, the two then looked at their little Jinora, then to each other to look into each other's eyes. After a moment of silence, Lin spoke, "Tenzin, that happened years ago, stop being a sad tiger lily."

"I know, I know. It's just th-" Lin cut him off by kissing him softly on his lips.

Just as Tenzin was about to deepen the kiss, Jinora started to cry, indicating that she was tired. It was nearly midnight and just hours away from the big event. Lin was the first to talk "I guess she doesn't want any siblings anytime soon. Well it's our bedtime, Baldy, especially since tomorrow's such a big day, I need my beauty sleep."

"I guess not. Well. I've been waiting for this day for quite a long while. So good night," then he gave her a short and sweet kiss. Soon, Lin headed to the door. "And Lin?"

"Yes, Tenzin?"

"You're already beautiful, so sleep won't do much" Tenzin smirked as he saw her cheeks redden.

"Whatever, Baldy." Lin walked out the door with a slowly drifting Jinora in her arms.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So how was it honestly? I really want to know. Also, please give me suggestions or prompts, I really do not know where to go from this point. The next chapter will possibly be about the wedding, and I'll try to write more. A new chapter probably won't be published until later in the week since I'm so busy with school and volleyball. Uhm, so yeah. Review please, also please suggest stuff, I'm new at this ;_;


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I know I said that it'd take me a while to update this story, but it's late and I'm not tired, and I have nothing else to do. Also, I remember saying that the wedding would take place in this chapter, but I lied, whoops.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was about seven in the morning when Jinora started to cry and woken up her mother. Ever since she has been born, Lin has woken up quite a bit earlier than before she had the little bundle of joy. Tenzin was always the one to tend to Jinora's needs, but today was different. Today, Tenzin couldn't see Lin until she walked down the aisle of Air Temple Island.

Lin looked at her seven month old daughter and started to pick her up, "My, oh my, Jinora. For a little one like you, you sure do make a lot of noise," and as if Jinora fully understood her, she started to cry louder. "Oh, I didn't mean that in a bad way. I find it quite cute," Lin smiled a bit and with that Jinora stopped crying quickly and giggled.

"You know, kid, that kid has soften you, you didn't even know I was here the whole time," Lin turned around toward the woman's voice, startled, even though she knew exactly that only one other person can sneak up behind her just like Tenzin.

"Oh spirits, mother. You never fail to scare me." Toph smirked at this. "Wait, why are you here this early? You of all people take advantage of sleeping in on your days off."

"Well, I'm sorry that I want to help my daughter get ready for her big wedding day," Toph said as she walked towards her daughter and granddaughter.

Knowing that Toph wanted to hold Jinora, Lin handed her off to her, "You know, mother, it feels that Tenzin and I are already married, that I almost forgot."

"Oh trust me, once you guys get married later today, it'll feel much different, but in a good way," with that, Toph started cooing at her granddaughter. Lin was about to say something, but was disrupted by a knock on the door.

Lin ran down the hallway, completely knowing who were at the door. Once she got to the door, she reached for the metal knob, and opened the door. Outside of her temporary apartment stood Katara, Suki, Kya, and Ursa.

* * *

_Air Temple Island _

Tenzin woke up at seven, an hour later than usual, and he barely got any sleep last night, he just couldn't hold all of his excitement for what starts today.

Just as Tenzin got done with meditating at the pavilion, he saw many people running around the island, getting ready for the wedding. Tenzin smiled. _Today will be the day Lin and I will show everyone else the love we have for each other. _

"Someone seems excited," Aang had a huge grin on his face as he was walking toward him with Bumi and Sokka, each one of them were walking on either side of Aang.

"Of course, father, today is the day."

"Yes it is, and it's about time!" Bumi said.

"I have to agree with that," Aang began looking at Bumi then looked at Tenzin again, "Well, you need to get ready, even if the wedding begins in six hours."

The foursome agreed, then headed to the main housing.

* * *

It took the girls an hour to get to the island without getting seen by the guys. After they have arrived, they all ate their breakfast in the room in which Lin's stuff for the wedding stayed.

Kya and Lin were the first to finish so Kya wanted to get some progress done by brushing out her hair, they had at least five hours to get Lin all fancied up to walk down the aisle.

Meanwhile, just as Kya tried to brush out Lin's hair she said, "Sheesh, Lin, your hair is so tangled, how does it even get like this?"

"Well, if you really want to know, it has to do with two things. One, my bed. Two, your brother." Lin smirked as she watched Kya's reaction through the mirror.

"Oh spirits, why did I have to ask?"

Katara, Suki, Toph, Ursa, and even Kya bursted out laughing.

As the laughter quieted down, Katara stood up from where she ate her breakfast, and walked up to Kya. "Here, give me that, I'll comb out her hair. I remember combing Toph's hair when we were traveling with the gang, and this is barely anything compared to hers."

Toph momentarily stopped from taking a bite of her breakfast, "You know what, Sugar Queen is right, kid. My hair is still worse than Lin's."

"Well, I'm almost done with combing Lin's hair. Kya and Ursa, can you two please get everything else ready. We have five hours for one of the most awaited events of Republic City."

"Whatever you guys are going to do now must be really fun," Toph said sarcastically, "But I'm going to walk around the temple, and might even get some more stuff to eat, so don't look for me unless it's important," before anyone could say anything, Toph left trying to ignore all the girly things about to happen to her daughter.

* * *

Since Tenzin didn't really need over an hour or two to get ready, he decided to walk around the island, despite what his father had said. The first stop he went to was the sky bison caves, this was where he had first told Lin he had loved her after a date, on her seventeenth birthday. Oh the memories..

Tenzin suddenly fell on his rear, "Oh my, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were there. Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," this made Tenzin chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, it's perfectly fine."

"Ar-are you s-sure?" the girl seemed nervous and fragile.

"I'm positive. Now, uhm, what's your name,"

Pema stared at him for a while but then shortly answered him, "P-pema, uhm, my n-name's Pema."

"Hmm, well, Pema, I'm perfectly fine, just go on with whatever you were doing," Pema nodded.

* * *

_'Well that was.. strange.' Tenzin thought._

_'Gosh. Why did I act so stupid. Stupid Pema, I should of just told him straight out.' She was completely frustrated._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whoopty doo, this chapter, I don't even know where I'm going with this. Lol, but yeah, the wedding will probably be the fourth chapter, and the next chapter will deal with Pema. I might update this later this week or tomorrow, or today, since it's like 230am, it just depends if I have time after my homework. And if you guys have not noticed, I chose June 16th as the date because that is the day when "Turning the Tides" aired, and we all know that Lin sacrificed herself in that episode, so yeah, the feels. Uhm, well, please review or idk, suggest some stuff. Especially since I don't know completely whether or not to continue and I'm not sure how to continue it, ha. Until next time, bye ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I know a majority of you guys dislike Pema being in the story & I dislike myself for even putting her in here, but worry not, this fic shall be Linzin all throughout the fic BUT w/ drama. Ok, I'm pretty surprised I have had time to update this, haha. Well here's the new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_The Ladies' Room_

"Sheesh, how long is this going to take?" Lin had gotten more impatient and the only thing that kept her from earthbending the room was a Jinora who was sleeping in her arms.

"Lin, it's only nine, we still have three more hours until we're going to start." Suki was the first to talk.

Ursa then walked up in front of Lin and leaned on the side of the mirror. "Suki is right, but we all have to get ready and as for you, we still have to finish your hair, then do your makeup, and put you into that dress of yours." Lin groaned.

Kya smirked. "Don't worry Lin, this will be all worth it when Tenzin sees you." Lin couldn't help but blush.

Katara chuckled as she finished pinning the last of Lin's long black curly hair up.

"Step aside ladies, it's Aunt Suki's turn to do makeup." They all then moved aside as Suki walked up to Lin with the make up kit. Everyone knew Suki was the best at makeup, she even did Katara, Kya, and Ursa's on their wedding day.

* * *

_Toph_

After a while of walking around the island, Toph headed to the kitchen with a hungry stomach. She got bored of exploring the island, especially since she's has been on it at least three times a week for the past thirty years.

In a few minutes she had arrived and stood at the doorway sensing who was sitting staring out the window. "Hey, Twinkletoes, why aren't you with Twinkletoes Jr?"

Aang naturally turned around, after all those years of Toph coming in without being heard, he had gotten used to her sneaking up. "Toph, our children are thirty and they're getting married to each other today. Do you think you could stop calling me Twinkletoes?"

Toph couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "Oh. Spirits. You actually think I'd stop calling you Twinkletoes?!"

Even though he knew she couldn't see him, he frowned, "I guess not"

"Whatever, now why aren't you with Tenzin?"

"Oh, he wanted to go for a walk. He said that it wouldn't take him long to get ready. You know, he's pretty excited for today."

"What do you expect from a man who's going to get married to my daughter?"

"You sure got me there," Toph smirked at Aang's laugh. "Well, I have to find Tenzin."

"Mind if I go with you?"

"Sure, why not. Let's go."

"Wait, I'll meet you outside." Aang nodded. With that, Toph slowly walked to Sokka's secret hiding place of his hidden stash of seal jerky, she grabbed a handful, then ran to where Aang was.

* * *

_Tenzin - The Docks_

Tenzin stood staring at Yue Bay. He had remembered how often his Uncle Sokka would mention how he suggested naming it after his first love, Princess Yue. Sokka personally always tried to tell the kids of the story at the Northern Water Tribe, but never really finished it, it was always Aang, Katara, or Uncle Iroh who had to complete what a then crying Sokka started.

_"Princess Yue wasn't just a pretty face, she was and will always be a hero, and if it hadn't been for her, everyone would of have been doomed, y'know." Sokka said. _No matter what, he had always managed to tell them at the end.

Tenzin sighed then turned back to go toward his family's headquarters, but stopped as soon as he saw Pema just a few inches away.

"Oh, you frightened me. Anyways, uhm, hello Pema, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah, and I'm sorry I startled you."

"It's alright, I guess. So what do you need?"

"I sort of wanted to tell you something," she was nervous and he could tell from her excessively playing with her hair.

"What is it?"

Pema looked down, "Well, I know it's your wedding day today but I just really need to get this off my chest," she briefly looked up to see him raising his eyebrows, "And I know you're deeply in love with Lin and.."

"And what," Tenzin didn't like how slow and where this was going.

"And I think you're my soulmate and I think I love you," she then unknowingly crashed her lips with his but as soon as their lips touched, Tenzin pulled away.

"Oh my god," she slapped her hand onto her mouth. _Did I actually do that?!_

Tenzin suddenly started to raise his voice, "What was that?! How dare you! I'm getting married to the woman who I've loved for the past thirteen years and whom I'm still deeply in love with. She is the mother of my child, and then you come skipping along here, confess that you love me, and then kiss me, it's just not right. What do you think would of happened? For me to break up with her and on my wedding day! You don't even know me and you are an air acolyte for spirit's sake!" For someone like Tenzin, it was really rare for him to burst out like that.

"Pema, he's right," they both looked at the respected bald man who was holding back a woman. "This is quite a difficult situation, but I think the consequence is quite reasonable," he then specifically turned to the nervous looking twenty-something year old, "By the end of the day, you will leave this island. You will not come back, and for spirits sake do not come near Tenzin nor his family ever."

"Wha-"

"Please don't speak, you're lucky, your consequence would have been worse if you were in the hands of the bride's mother here," Aang then looked at Toph, who was struggling to get out of the Avatar's hold.

Toph growled, "You little, man stealer. If it weren't for Baldy over here, your guts would have been turned into pulp already."

Aang ignored Toph's nicknames and what she had just said, "Now Pema, if I see you here tomorrow, the consequences will be a quite more dire. You've got that" Pema nodded and all of a sudden, she ran to the acolytes' headquarters and cried in her room.

* * *

"Toph, calm down or I won't let go."

"CALM DOWN?! AANG, YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN. DID YOU SEE WHAT SHE JUST DID?!"

"I know what she has done, now let it go, she won't be coming back." Aang slowly let go of his hold and Toph's hands jerked away from him.

"She better." Toph mumbled.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Honestly, how was it? I know that Pema I was sort of harsh when I was writing the Pema drama, but oh well. Also I know Pema is like sixteen years younger than Tenzin, but with Tenzin being thirty one in this story, the story would just be all messed up, since seriously, a fifteen year old kissing a thirty year old is like Kristen Stewart kissing that married forty one year old man. Anyways, Pema will be totally gone by after the wedding, and I'm possibly going to make her come back for some drama. Drama adds stuff to stories and since I cannot just write fluff to even save my life, I have to. LOL. Alright. Please review! Now that I have a story, I know how you guys feel when you get an email saying that someone had reviewed or favorited/followed your story. Well, until next time, which will probably by Tuesday? Idk, it all depends on school ;_;


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this at all this week, but please enjoy this not so well-written chapter. Anyways there'll be another A/N at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Wait, Toph!" Aang called out as Toph walked towards the living headquarters of the Avatar's family.

"WHAT?!" She yelled as she stopped walking to the headquarters, she needed to tell Lin and as soon as possible.

As if Tenzin knew exactly what she wanted to do he said "I know you want to tell her, but you can't, you just can't. We all know what she would do if she found out."

Knowing Lin, all three thought of all the possible ways she could have handled the news. First she would have called off the wedding and then attack Pema with no mercy.

Toph quickly replied as she faced Tenzin's direction. "And you know what would happen if she finds out much later? If you don't, well, when the time comes, don't forget to say goodbye to your little baby making stick."

Tenzin pursed his lips, "She won't find out."

"For your spirits sakes, she better not. But if it does happen, it will be on your sorry rear."

"I know the consequences." Tenzin then faced at the other man. "Father, do you mind telling Pema about we just talked about?"

Aang nodded, "Since I'm the safest choice out of all of us, I guess I will."

* * *

_Air Acolyte Headquarters_

Avatar Aang rarely went to the Air Acolytes' Living Headquarters. He was lost but then he finally saw an old acolyte coming his way. When Aang came closer, the old man bowed to the young Avatar, and once up from his bow, Aang asked "Do you mind directing me to Pema's room?"

"Oh sure. My daughter's room is all the way to the end of the hall, keep going straight until the end, then take a right, and you'll find her room at the first one on the right." _Wait did he just say daughter?!_ "Is there any particular reason why you're looking for her, Avatar Aang?"

"Uhm, why don't just let her tell you herself later." The old man nodded, not wanting to question the Avatar.

* * *

_Pema's Room_

Pema sat against her bedroom door, knees close to her chest, her face buried into her hands, as she cried. Then, all of a sudden, she heard a knock on the door. She slowly stood up, wiped her tears off then slowly opened the door. She looked up to see the tall figure.

"Pema, I know you need some space right now, but Tenzin, Toph and I need you to do something." Hearing Tenzin and Toph's name, she fearfully looked behind Aang's head. "Oh, they are not with me, don't worry."

Pema sighed, "So, Avatar Aang, what do you guys need?"

"We need you to know that you must not tell anyone, not even a soul, about today's earlier events. And we are serious." Aang looked her in her red eyes, "I know this is hard, but you simply cannot ruin my son and Toph's daughter's relationship. It is useless. Although I know this is unfair, but if Lin does happen to find out about this, I will automatically assume it was because of you. Do you got that?" Pema nodded. "Good, now, please, pack your stuff and be off this island by the end of the day."

With that Aang left her room and out of the Air Acolytes' Headquarters with an hour and a half until the wedding.

* * *

_The Ladies' Room_

Although it had taken Suki a lot more time than Lin had wanted, Lin smiled at her reflection as she saw the end result of her Aunt Suki's skill. "Wow, Aunt Suki, you did a pretty good job."

Suki grinned and slapped her hands together, "Well, if you do say so myself, it looks like a masterpiece." Lin chuckled.

"Alright girls, now that Lin has gotten her makeup done, we need to get ready and after that, we'll help her with her dress." Katara simply stated.

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

_An hour and twenty five later_

Tenzin looked at the last of the invited three hundred guests that were finally taking their seats. He wore his usual formal red, black, and yellow apparel. (A/N: Sorry my lack of description, just imagine him wearing the thing he wore in The Voice in the Night)

"It's almost time," Aang said as he walked up behind Tenzin with Katara and Jinora in her arms.

"Just five more minutes," Tenzin turned around and smiled as he saw his parents and his daughter.

Katara smiled, "Yes, indeed and we're proud of you. You're our little boy and the last of the three to get married," Katara started to sniffle, "And I'm just so proud of you. I remember when you were a kid an-"

"Mother!"

Aang couldn't help but laugh, "Now, Katara, don't get so emotional."

"Ugh, fine. Well, Tenzin, we're going to take our seats now. We'll see you up there."

Before they left, he hugged his parents and gave Jinora a kiss on her forehead. And just before noon, he went back to his position at the end of the aisle.

* * *

_Noon_

A short few moments had past when the music began.

The first two to come down the aisle were the flower girl, Kanna, and the ring barrier, Iroh, they walked side by side as Kanna throwing the flower petals left and right.

Shortly after the two, they were followed by their parents, the maid of honor, Ursa, and the best man, Bumi. And, finally, following them were Kya and Hakoda, Suki and Sokka's oldest son.

When all six had taken their assigned places, the music changed signaling everyone to stand up. Tenzin stood in awe as his mouth had nearly dropped to the floor at the sight of Lin Beifong, his soon to be wife. She looked beautiful in her flowing white dress that fit her figure so well. Next to her was Sokka, and since Sokka was such a father figure to Lin after her dad had left, Lin thought it would be best if it were he who walked her down the aisle.

To Tenzin, it had felt like forever for her to walk down the aisle, but eventually, she and his uncle reached him. Sokka softly kissed Lin's cheek and handed her to Tenzin. He then left to take his seat in the front row with the rest of the old Gaang.

* * *

Lin and Tenzin were hand in hand, smiling and staring into each others' eyes. They both have been waiting for this day for a very long day. And finally, just as they were getting impatient, the acolyte began...

"We are gathered here today,"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Welp, this chapter was just, asdfghjkl; Ugh, I don't even know, but yeah. Anyways, I am so sorry I haven't updated this story at all during the week. Erm, I'm just so busy with all my accelerated classes, volleyball practice/try outs and I've recently joined NJROTC. And besides school, I have writers block, it takes me a long while to write, even if it's under 1k per chapter. Anyways, since it is the weekend, I'll post up another chapter up maybe later tonight or tomorrow. Okay, until then, review, please? Oh and suggestions would be nice. Very nice, haha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I know I totally lied about updating the next day after the last chapter and I do know it's been over a month or so. Explanation will be in the author's not at end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

Immediately, Tenzin grabbed Lin and kissed her, ignoring all the media's flashes and all the cheers. When done with the kiss, the two led the guests to the room of the wedding reception. Here, everyone ate their meals, danced along with the newlyweds, and said their speeches to the two.

* * *

_Pema_

Pema was sitting on one of the benches on the ferry and was finally leaving the island. _Just because they told me to leave, I'm not going to give up, no matter what they say._

"I will come back for you, Tenzin. I don't know when, but I will," she quietly said to herself, "You will love me one day."

* * *

_After the Wedding_

Straight after the wedding, Lin and Tenzin went along with their honeymoon. For their first week of it, Fire Lady Ursa had granted them her grandfather Ozai's rebuilt beach house located in the Ember Islands. While the two were spending time together as newlyweds, Jinora had stayed with both Aang and Katara, although, she had joined Lin and Tenzin for the final two weeks of their honeymoon, in which they traveled to Air Temple to Air Temple, Earth Kingdom to Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation to Fire Nation and to Water Tribe to Water Tribe.

* * *

_Two Months After the Wedding_

Lin woke up feeling nauseous, but before she got out of bed and into the bathroom, she smiled at the sight of the now nine month old Jinora sleeping on top of her father's chest.

In the bathroom, Lin washed her face then had a familiar feeling inside her stomach, then she quickly ran to the toilet and got rid of the contents that were dying to get out of her.

"Wow, I either have food poisoning or.. Oh spirits," Lin mumbled to herself and immediately felt the vibrations of Tenzin walking out of bed.

"Lin, honey, where are you?" Tenzin said as he walked towards the bathroom.

"In here, Ten-" Lin replied as he walked to the doorway, his eyes widened as he saw the sight of his wife throwing up.

"Oh spirits! Lin, what happened?! What's wrong?!"

"Sheesh, Airhead, you're such a worry platypus."

"Platy- LIN! That's not what I asked! What's wrong?" He said, looking right at her in the eyes.

Seeing the seriousness in his eyes, she replied, "Ugh, fine. I woke up feeling nauseous and when I came in here, I washed my face, then I had the urge of throwing up. And well, here I am now."

Tenzin lightly touched her forehead, she felt normal, her temperature seemed good. "Do you know why this is happening or what's wrong?"

"Well, I either I recently had gotten food poisoning, which, looking at you and saying that we've been eating the same thing this whole week, I'd scratch that suggestion out."

"What's the other either?"

Lin chuckled, "Erm.. Either that or I'm pregnant."

"Wait, really?!" Tenzin said excitedly and with a huge grin on his face, seeing his reaction made Lin smile.

"Maybe, although, I think we should ask Katara first."

"I guess you're right"

* * *

_One Hour Later_

After feeding Jinora breakfast, Lin and Tenzin got dressed so they could go to the island. They went to the deck and boarded the ferry, Jinora sat on Lin's lap while she leaned against Tenzin with his arms wrapped around the two.

In the beginning of the ferry ride, it was complete silence, until Lin broke it when she felt her stomach nauseate, "Tenzin, have I ever told you that I really hate how your family lives on a freaking island?"

Tenzin chuckled and kissed her temple, "I believe you mentioned once.. or a few hundred times." Lin then elbowed his ribs, "Ow!" At that point, Jinora started laughing, her mother then joined her.

After catching a brief breathe, Lin continued, "Oh come on Tenzin, even Jinora thinks it's funny, and she's some serious kid sometimes."

"Hmmpf, I guess so."

* * *

_A Few Moments Later_

Aang and Katara heard a knock on their door as they were each enjoying a cup of jasmine tea and playing pai sho. To their surprise, they saw their youngest son and practically their second daughter's family.

"Tenzin! Lin! What on earth are you three doing here?" Katara asked as she took Jinora out of Tenzin's arms.

"Hello mother, Lin and I have a favor to ask you." Tenzin said.

"Spirits, Tenzin! I'm your mother, why do you always talk to me in such a formal way. Am I right, Aang and Lin?" The both of them nodded at Katara in agreement.

Tenzin passed his father a short glare, making him take a step back. "Okay mother. So what do you say?"

"Sure, Ten. What is it?" Tenzin then looked at his wife. Lin knew that it meant she was going to ask.

"Well.. We were wondering if you could tell me whether or not I'm pregnant."

Katara's face had gone from serious to absolutely happy "Oh my! Of course I would, honey!"

* * *

_One Hour Later_

Lin, Tenzin and Jinora were in one of the infirmary-like rooms of Air Temple Island, waiting for Katara to give the results. Lin was changing from the gown and into her clothes she had worn earlier. As she changed, Tenzin was playing with Jinora on the floor. With the help of Tenzin, Jinora had gotten better at standing and balancing on her two feet.

"Hey Jinora, what are you up to?" Lin smiled as she squatted a couple inches from the two, keeping her arms open. Jinora, then, looked at her mother and smiled.

All of a sudden, Jinora let go of Tenzin's hands and started slowly walking towards Lin.

"Tenzin! Are you getting this?! Spirits, 'nora is finally walking!"

Tenzin's smile went from ear to ear as he saw his daughter walk right into his wife's arm, "I see that. Our little girl is growing up so fast."

Suddenly, the door slowly slid open, revealing Katara with Aang following her, "What's that I hear?" Aang said.

"Oh, Katara, Aang! Jinora just took her first steps!" Lin, unusually, replied excitedly.

"Really?! You know it took the both of you guys to be about thirteen months to actually walk?" Aang stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, enough of that. Do you guys want to know if you're expecting or what?"

Tenzin held Lin by the waist, looked at her, to Jinora, then to Katara, "Of course, mother."

"Well, that's good, because there's two good news." Katara started.

"Sort of three good news, actually." Aang corrected.

"Well?" Lin asked.

Katara looked at Lin, "You are indeed pregnant," Katara began, "And you're having twins!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh gosh, I am so sorry it took me a month to update this story! Since school is such a high priority for me, I don't have time to write and it takes me forever to come up with ideas and actually write a decent chapter. With my usual daily schedules is wake up, school, volleyball practice, eat, shower, homework, I barely get enough sleep. Well enough excuses, I'm currently on fall break and will be on fall break for the next two weeks, but, I do have a bunch of homework, volleyball practices, and Troy Competition practices. Point is, I will be updating throughout the break, but please, if you really want me to update, review this chapter or yeah, idk, just tell me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I am briefly back for an update! I know it's been forever, and I am so sorry. I hope you guys had a great Christmas and New Years!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

There was a short pregnancy silence among them...

"TWINS?!" Lin and Tenzin managed to speak at the same time. They looked at each other and in just a few moments, both of their shocked faces turned into a slight smile.

"I know it may sound scary at first, but by judging by your two's relationship, we know you'll manage." Katara told the two. She soon faced her husband, signaling him that they should leave the room to give them some space. Following Tenzin's parents leaving, Lin spoke first.

"So... Twins?"

"Lin, like mother said, it may seem scary at first, but I know we can do this. Look at Jinora." As he saw her turn to Jinora, he continued, "It'll be tiring with three little ones, but we can do this, we will do this."

"You're right, Ten. Now that I think of it, I'm so excited." She took Jinora and smiled as she blew a snot bubble, "You ready to be an older sister, 'Nora?"

* * *

_The Following Week..._

Pema walked around the grocery store when suddenly the newspaper stand caught her attention. As she walked to the stand, right in front of her was the Republic City Times where, on the front page, it was headlined, "_Newly-Wed Chief Expecting Again?_" She soon dropped her basket and everything flew out everywhere. Next thing she knew, she grabbed the newspaper, not caring about what was dropped. She then paid for the paper and quickly left the store. Later, she was finally in front of her old looking apartment.

When she was forced off the island, Pema didn't have anywhere to go. The first day, she slept outside near the bushes near a river, where she met Gommu. After a night of hell, she went looking for an apartment and the only thing affordable was all the way on the other side of the city. Unfortunately, it costed her almost all of the money she had and it was still dirty and looked as if it were to crumble down soon.

Soon, Pema unlocked the wooden knob carefully with a small force, making sure not to break the door. She gently pulled out a chair from her dining table and turned and looked at the news article about Lin.

She grimaced. _Is she really pregnant?_

On the page about Lin and her possible pregnancy, there were several pictures of what seemed to be a baby bump.

_She really is pregnant... Oh no, this is going to ruin my chances with Tenzin even more._

Pema got up and walked into the kitchen. She turned on the stove burner and burnt the article about the famous Chief.

_This may slow down me getting Tenzin, but it definitely won't stop me from getting him._

She laughed evilly. She didn't know how she'd convince Tenzin to leave his wife and children, but she knew she was going to try, no matter how long it will take and how bad the consequences will be if she got caught.

* * *

_Later, Around Night..._

Lin was on the rocking chair with Jinora, trying to make her fall asleep in the nursery room, when all of a sudden, the phone rang.

She got up and walked to the phone, Jinora in her arms, then picked up the phone and answered, "Lin Beifong speaking."

"Hello, Lin" a familiar voice answered on the other line.

"Oh hey, mom. What's up?"

Toph sighed but replied, nevertheless "Hmm, I should really be asking you that, Lin."

"Mom, what are you talking about?

"Just because I can't read, it doesn't mean I won't hear about your news."

Lin exhaled deeply, "Oh... That..."

"Yeah, 'oh, that.' You're pregnant and you don't even bother to tell your own mother, who, I must add, can kick your ass!"

"I know, mother, but just hear me out. I wanted to tell you, but the night I found out, Katara told me that I should wait until I was done with the first trimester to tell anyone. I didn't expect anyone to follow my life and find out before you!"

Letting out another sigh, Toph thought about it, "You're lucky that you're still my little badger mole and that that child in your little stomach of yours will be my next grandchild!"

"Mom, about that..."

"About what?" Toph was worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, it's just that I'm carrying your grandchildren."

"What? I don't understand. What are you try-" Then suddenly, Toph understood. "Wait, does that mean you're carrying more than one?"

"Yes, mother. Twins, actually."

"Ugh, now I definitely can't kick your ass. Well, I have to go back to work since you left all these files for me!"

Lin just laughed. "I'm sorry, mother, but I love you."

"I love you, too, my little badger mole. Bye."

With that, Lin hung up the phone and soon, Tenzin entered the nursery.

"Hey, Linny." Tenzin said kissing both her and Jinora, who was finally asleep, lightly on their foreheads.

"Tenzin, what did I tell you about you calling me that?"

"You told me that you'd castrate, but then again, I doubt you'd actually do that, Linny." Tenzin replied with a big grin on his face.

"And why is that Tenzin?" She replied arching her eyebrow and looking at him seriously.

Tenzin smirked, "It's because you wouldn't want the late night marathons to end."

"Ten, I'm a nice looking woman, and according to you, I'm beautiful and occasionally, hot. Considering that, I think I can get any guy I want for a late night marathon." she replied with ease as she placed Jinora into the crib.

Tenzin looked at her with a questing and worrying look, "Would you really?"

Lin traced her finger from Tenzin's chest and up. She soon cupped his face and looked into his eyes, "Never. You are the one for me. I love you and no one will take you away from me." Tenzin smiled and Lin then continued, "As long as you don't call me Linny all the time."

"Fine, as long as we have fun tonight." Tenzin winked.

She soon took his hand, leading him to their bedroom "Hmm, I think I have something in mind."

After hours of another session of their 'fun' late night marathon they finally fell asleep, although, unbeknownst to the two, someone was spying on them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh, no! Who was spying on them? Could it be Pema? How will Pema get Tenzin from Lin? Why am I asking you guys so many questions?

Anyways, I am back this winter break with an update! I was on fall break when I last updated this story and, honestly, I don't know why I didn't update then. And because of the about three to four months I haven't updated, I don't really remember how I made each character act and talk, so they're a little OOC from their character in this fic, but since this is an AU, who cares, lol. BTW, I am sorry everyone for the wait. I haven't completely given up on this though, that is, only if you guys review! I don't go back to school until the 15th and I will definitely update next week if you guys review! Don't know what to say in the review? Tell me what you think about this chapter. How I did. Maybe some suggestions for the twins' names, genders, and bending!


End file.
